Through the falling snow
by Anzyllie
Summary: Inuyasha lived to Kagome’s time and goes looking for her but someone put a spell on him so he thinks he has just saw her dead and thus thinks she is dead (duh). So um... thinks yeah…just read


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Nor any of the merchandise ;.;  
  
Let it be known that I am a COMPLETE supporter of Inuyasha/Kagome pairing but.I just got this brilliant idea to make an angst-y fic so.yeah.  
  
Um.the idea is that Inuyasha lived to Kagome's time and goes looking for her but someone put a spell on him so he thinks he has just saw her dead and thus thinks she is dead (duh). So um... *thinks* yeah.just read.  
  
And SO F****** WHAT IF IT'S ONLY ONE F****** CHAPTER?!?! Sorry.I had to say it.  
  
-Note: this is a result of an AIM Rp I had earlier today. So I tried my hardest to have it make sense but if it doesn't you now know why.  
  
Ok story time!  
  
----  
  
Through the falling snow.  
  
----  
  
Kagome was walking home from the store, carrying two plastic bags full of the necessities she would need for tomorrow's "field trip" to the Feudal Era.and Inuyasha. She had decided to take the long way home, since it had started out to be such a beautiful night, but almost as soon as she had passed the street that she normally goes down to get home, the weather became colder, and the clouds blocked out the moon.  
  
She stared up at the cloud-covered sky, thinking about different things, but somehow, her thoughts kept reverting back to one thing, Inuyasha. She didn't know why she cared, she wasn't really sure she wanted to know. She was only aware of the fact that she did care. 'Hmm.looks like it's going to snow' just as she thought those words the sky began releasing large, cold, fluffy flakes known as snow. Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked though the park, in a dazed-like state. His mind going over one thing, Kagome.  
  
-He had seen her limp form held to a tree by several spears, her blood had stopped flowing before he got there, and was resting in a frozen pool, just below her feet. Her eyes closed, a disturbingly, peaceful look on her face. He had just stood there, his eyes roaming over her still form, his face blank as if he was not registering just what he was seeing. He began to remove the spears only to have her body burst into flames at his touch. He walked off, completely numb to the world.-  
  
While he walked he thought about his past, and began talking to himself. "Life is crap." He sighed. "There's no such thing as a 'good life'. Everything is gone. My family, My friends, Kagome, My Mind! The gods just won't let me win will they?! What am I still doing here?" He said bitterly. "Everyone and everything I get attached to, dies."  
  
He sighed and pulled his black trench coat tighter around himself. "It's getting really cold.not that anyone cares. Life means nothing to me anymore."  
  
He continued walking with no destination other than death. He remembered watching his friends die, while he outlived them all. He remembered walk through the streets only minutes ago. He remembered the red snow, the sorrow, the violence, the death, and the pain that is his life.  
  
His mind wandered back to the image of Kagome's limp form, the image that had been burned into his memory. He involuntarily shuddered. "Why must I live in this sorrow, this self-pity, why must I be left to wallow in my life of hatred, while others take refuge? They bask in the warmth of life!!" Just after the words left his lips he fell forward. "I on the other hand, have nothing."  
  
He stood up and looked down at his ankle, which was nearly broken, but quickly healing because of his demon blood. He looked back up at the sky. "So god, why can't I die?!"  
  
"She is dead. I missed my last chance to tell her.tell her how I really felt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked on, staring up at the falling snow. She stuck her tongue out and giggled as she caught a few snowflakes. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a very familiar voice. She almost screamed "Inuyasha" before she realized it was deeper than Inuyasha's. But just to make sure she followed the voice.  
  
She almost fainted when she saw, (from behind), a tall man with long silver/white hair who had a disturbing resemblance to Sesshomaru. Then she caught site of the twin furry ears on top of the man's head. "Inuyasha?" she asked timidly. Not receiving a response, she was going to try again when she heard what he was saying.  
  
"She is dead, I missed my last Chance to tell her.. tell her how I really felt.Kagome."  
  
She gasped, dropped her bags and grabbed onto his arm. "But Inuyasha.I'm right here! Inuyasha, I'm alive.. or were you talking about Kikyou? What happened? Why do you look so much older?" She began asking frantically. She placed her hand on his arm "Inuyasha.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He thought he heard her voice. He thought He heard kagome calling out to him.  
  
He laughed. Laughed at himself, at his misguided hope. "She's not here. She's dead. Remember? You're losing your mind. See, you're talking to yourself again.GOD WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!" He yelled at the clouds.  
  
He suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
He slowly got back up, thinking he had just slipped on ice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome winced at his sudden outburst and yanked, with all her might, on his arm, causing him to fall. "Inuyasha! I'm right here! What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me."  
  
She watched as he got back up, as he began walking once more.  
  
She quickly ran back, grabbed her plastic bags and ran to catch up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha began walking again. "God, why won't you help me?" He laughed at his pathetic state. "God doesn't care. He never will. He never has. The only ones who cared are dead. Then lord, why must I live without them?!"  
  
"Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Myoga.. WHY DID THEY DIE?! Why not me? Why Not Me?!"  
  
He looked down at his slightly tattered coat. "Why must you insist that I live?! I don't understand your ways."  
  
He stumbled slightly, and turned his head to look behind him. Seeing only an empty street, he turned his head to look forward and walked on. He stopped at a wall, leaned against it, and sat down. He looked around at the empty streets.  
  
He watched a small puppy walk out from a boarded up, abandoned house. He looked sadly at the poor creature. He called the puppy towards him.  
  
He smiled sadly at the poor thing as it came to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small can of beef soup [1] he had bought for his dinner. He popped it open and poured it on the snow between himself and the young dog. "I was planning to cook this tonight for dinner but, you need it more than I do."  
  
He watched as the pup rapidly ate the soup, along with the surrounding snow. He smiled as the puppy came closer and sniffed his hand.  
  
"So pup, got any family?" He asked as the young dog crawled into his lap. "Me neither."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow as the pup began to bark at.nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But Inuyasha, I'm right here!" Kagome exclaimed in a pleading tone. Tears now streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her favorite blue pen out of her coat pocket and began writing on his hand, 'I am alive, Kagome IS alive!' She gave up and put the pen back in her pocket.  
  
Kagome almost ran into Inuyasha when he stopped and sat down. She sighed and sat down in the snow next to him. While he talked she began drawing in the snow with her finger. She shivered as she watched Inuyasha pour the soup for the puppy that had come to him. While still holding onto his hand, she spread his fingers out and placed it into the snow, creating a handprint.  
  
She began writing over the handprint, in hopes it would get his attention. When it didn't work she took off her glove, and removed a band-aid from a cut she had received in art class earlier that day. She highlighted the letters with her blood, hoping that it would gain Inuyasha's attention.  
  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled his hand out of her grip and into his coat pocket. She watched as the puppy came into his lap and sat down.  
  
Kagome stood up, and as soon as she did so, the puppy began barking. She placed her cold hand on Inuyasha's cheek before tying her shikon shards around his neck.  
  
She stroked the puppy's head gently and began walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the shikon shards. "What the.how." he looked confusedly at them before pulling on them, breaking the string, and holding them in the palm of his clawed hand. He stood up, pulling the puppy inside of his coat. He looked around and saw red letters in the snow.  
  
'I live'  
  
He blinked, and they were covered by the falling snow. "I wonder who wrote that..." he looked down at the puppy. "Did you see who wrote that?" he rolled his eyes as the puppy licked his chin. He shivered and looked around.  
  
Inuyasha caught sight of a dim figure walking away from him. He could've sworn he heard Kagome say, "Well Inuyasha, I tried."  
  
"Kagome?" He called.  
  
He watched as the figure stopped.  
  
"Kagome??" He asked in a distressed tone.  
  
He watched, as the figure seemed to turn around to face him. He squinted through the falling snow. He could've sworn he heard the figure reply "Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked at the puppy and set him down. 'Is she here. or am I going crazy?'  
  
He walked towards the figure. "Kagome?" he tried once more. He began rubbing his eyes with one hand while extending the other towards the figure.  
  
A small black gem fell from his eye into the snow and suddenly he saw her. Her Raven hair wet from the snow and sticking to her face, her cheeks streaked with tear tracks, her hazel eyes sparkling in the glow of the streetlight. 'beautiful kagome, my kagome'  
  
He smiled and threw his arms around her. "Kagome! You're alive!"  
  
He heard her begin to answer, a short intake of breath and a small scream before she went limp in his arms. The bags she was carrying dropped into the snow, never to be picked up again.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" His scream of anguish rang through the night air.  
  
----  
  
And there you have it! Ok I'll prolly get in so much trouble for this.. Oh well.  
  
It was sad to write. I had to stop a few times while righting to get a tissue ;.;  
  
Ok not really but...ya get it.  
  
[1] I was gonna put "Scooby snacks" there but then I remember "Angst, not Humor!" 


End file.
